


冬日限定

by riligou3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riligou3/pseuds/riligou3
Kudos: 16





	冬日限定

★冬日浪漫情节。  
☆ooc请勿上升。  
★饼车。

01.初雪和你都是甜甜的。

“下雪啦！”

马嘉祺坐在靠窗的位置，冷淡的撇了一眼外面一群吵吵闹闹打雪仗像没见过雪的非洲人一样的同学们，又重新把目光聚焦到面前的比砖头还重的书上。

月白风清的小白杨马班长品学兼优，长着一张清冷的脸不说，性格也是出了名的冷漠，仿佛自带圣光结界，一米之内很少有人接近。众人所知道他唯一的爱好就是学习， 其实还有一个，那个叫丁程鑫的。

马嘉祺揉了揉太阳穴，放下手里的笔，下雪时天空总是灰蒙蒙的，虽然雪光亮眼，但天空还是很压抑。马嘉祺拿着保温杯出去接水。

今天出门真的应该翻翻黄历，宜学习，忌丁程鑫。

马嘉祺刚迈出教室门，是真的倾盆大雪，丁程鑫端着一个大盆里面装满了雪迎面泼过来。  
看清楚是搞错了人，丁程鑫这才慌了神，伸手把男朋友被雪埋没的五官拯救了出来，在马嘉祺身边像个无头苍蝇似的乱转，衣服上的雪是掸完了，教室里有暖气没什么大碍，但马嘉祺的头发还是湿了，把第一名的脑子 冻坏可怎么办。

“哎呀....马嘉祺...”

丁程鑫讨好的拉起马嘉祺的手，见马嘉祺还是像个雕塑一样站着，就怀疑是不是真把脑子冻坏了。

这时候这场灾祸的间接因素宋文嘉才从外面慢腾腾的挪了进来，看到浑身湿透的马嘉祺和卑微的丁程鑫，幸灾乐祸的笑出了声。

丁程鑫看到他火气就上来了,撸起袖子转身就要去教训小老弟，暴跳着还没迈出去一步， 就被马嘉祺把拉进班级，砰的一声关上了门。

“寒冬腊月你愿意在外面冻着我可不愿意。”

马嘉祺拨弄着头发，上面还沾着冰渣。丁程鑫环顾了一圈教室里没有人，才大胆的蹭到马嘉祺怀里。

“哎呀...马嘉祺我错了...原谅我好不好...”  
丁程鑫坐在椅子上，把脸理在马嘉祺胸口，抬起头眨着眼睛看他，就连张扬上挑的眼尾都随着了程鑫认错的姿态显得格外楚楚可怜。

马嘉祺想自己是怎么一次次在丁程鑫这双眼睛的注视下失去理智。

被雪沾过的嘴唇冰凉，还带着雪独有的味道，马嘉祺的吻从来都不是像他的人一样稳重平淡，反而霸道掠夺的成分占多一点，他撬开丁程鑫的贝齿，凭着以往的经验长驱直入，勾起丁程鑫软软的小舌。

丁程鑫知道只要马嘉祺吻他就万事如意了，他悄悄把眼睛眯了一条缝，只有他能看到马嘉祺这样动情的样子。

宋文嘉见他俩进去这么久没点动静，悄悄把教室门开了个缝，顿时心梗脑梗哪都梗。无法呼吸。

丁程鑫被马嘉祺吻的心情大好，翘着一郎腿使唤宋文嘉去宿舍把电吹风拿过来，宋文嘉看看趾高气扬的丁程鑫，又看看旁边默默拨弄自己头发的马嘉祺。

如果他惹了丁程鑫，丁程鑫就会打他，打的不爽就会让马嘉祺用官位压他。典型的旧社会狼狈为奸沆瀣一气。

但又有什么办法呢。  
“去啊。”

宋文嘉看了一眼丁程鑫，马嘉祺发话以后，下巴都快仰到天上去了，就差在脸上写一个“我男朋友牛逼”。

电吹风拿来以后宋文嘉就赶紧逃离这个不是人能呆的地方。丁程鑫特别温柔的亲手帮马嘉祺吹头发，还吹出两撮呆毛，弯成一个爱心。

“马班长。”

丁程鑫每次这样喊他都没好事。

“你陪我出去玩一会呗。”

马嘉祺刚想说他幼稚，丁程鑫仿佛有魔力的眼睛一眨，把他堵的哑口无言。

“不打雪仗不躺雪地不惹事。”

丁程鑫点头点的可快了，就是这三点他要是能听进去一点，马嘉祺就烧香拜佛谢天谢地了。

为了防止丁程鑫乱跑惹事，马嘉祺选择了搂着他，走了半路丁程鑫才发现马嘉祺露在外面的那只手没戴手套，整只手在外面冻的青紫。  
丁程鑫把马嘉祺的手拉到自己面前哈了几口热气又搓了搓，还是硬的跟个冰雕似的，丁程鑫对他扬了扬下巴。

“看在你这么可怜的份上，我牵着你走吧。”

丁程鑫把手从口袋里拿出来， 牵上马嘉祺的手，十指紧扣，雄赳赳的走到了前面，还没走几步就听到马嘉祺在后面发出的笑声。

“乐傻了？”

马嘉祺把丁程鑫重新拉到怀里，把他们俩牵着的手，一块放进了马嘉祺的口袭。

“你才傻。”

雪下的很急，丁程鑫的睫毛上挂着几片雪花，颤抖的睫毛靠近马嘉祺，委屈的揉了揉眼睛。

“马嘉祺，雪进到我眼睛里去了。”

眼睛上贴上了一个软绵的唇。马嘉祺不按套路出牌，让丁程鑫嘟起来准备吻马嘉祺的嘴巴，只吻到了马嘉祺的下巴。丁程鑫的眼睛害羞的发烫，心里就像塞了一团棉花糖，融化了的糖水顺着血液流向身体各处，整个人都被糖水泡的又甜又软。  
“雪化了吗？”

心都快化了，丁程鑫还没害羞一会，他和马嘉祺之间的静谧就被飞过来的一个雪球打破了 ，正中丁程鑫的脑门，把丁程鑫心里的粉红泡泡炸个粉碎。

丁程鑫又不是什么好惹的主，你砸我一下，我就要砸到你跪在地上叫爸爸为止。全然忽略马嘉祺出门门时的条件，丁程鑫从地上摸了一把雪就加入了战争。

马嘉祺抿着嘴，无奈的看着丁程鑫跟-群男生打闹的身影，抱着手臂站在附近，生怕丁程鑫摔倒或者怎么样，这让他有种带儿子出来玩的感觉。

丁程鑫在那边玩的不亦乐乎，躲在一棵树后面， 像在打真人cs，伸出小脑袋侦查敌情然后悄悄握一把雪往人身上砸。

马爸爸还是没有照顾好丁程鑫这个小朋友。丁程鑫被追杀跑的太兴奋，一头撞到刚刚那棵树上，树上积压的雪抖了抖，大块大块的往下掉，掉进丁程鑫的衣服里。

马嘉祺赶紧跑过来，把半个身子都被雪埋了的丁程鑫拉起来，丁程鑫捂着脑门，正中间开门红，丁程鑫疼的撇着嘴，眼角挂了两滴泪水，倔强的不肯流下来。

马嘉祺一看他这样就生气，一句话不说把人拉回教室里。  
“衣服湿了没有？”

丁程鑫捂着渗血的额头，委屈的摇了摇头。

“没有？”

马嘉祺又问了一遍，丁程鑫怯怯的抬眼看了他一眼，马嘉祺的脸冷的像珠穆朗玛峰上的雪，丁程鑫又小幅度的点点头。还好教室里的空调开的像春天一样，于程鑫从秋衣到外套，没有一件是干的，马嘉祺看他脱一件心里的火窜上来点。直到丁程鑫脱的没衣服可脱的时候，马嘉祺把自己的外套扔给丁程鑫让他裹着。

马嘉祺收好丁程鑫的衣服以后，没有再看他一眼，坐在自己的位子上开始学习，丁程鑫可怜兮兮的蹭到他旁边，说出来的话让马嘉祺心里直接堵了一口血。

“我内裤也湿了...”

作业本上的字微不可见的颤了颤，马嘉祺继续维持自己的高冷形象。丁程鑫就开始在他旁边脱裤子，面前的作业本都没有丁程鑫的腿白，瓷白的修长轻易的吸引了马嘉祺的目光，喉头滚动。  
丁程鑫脱的光溜溜马嘉祺的脑子也停止了转动，丁程鑫抱着小腿缩在衣服里，小声嘀咕着有点冷。

马嘉祺在心里默念大悲咒，过往的桃色记忆却不受控制的翻涌而出，他从来都没有办法拒绝丁程鑫的一切。

“马嘉祺...”

丁程鑫叉开腿面对面坐到了马嘉祺的腿上，扶住他的后颈就要吻上去，马嘉祺把头一偏，丁程鑫的吻落了空。

“我错了嘛...”

丁程鑫像个八爪鱼一样，手臂环上马嘉祺的脖子，长腿夹住他的腰，整个人贴在马嘉祺身上，丁程鑫的橙子沐浴露味充斥着马嘉祺的鼻腔，他舔了舔嘴唇继续默不作声。

“我内裤脱掉了，坐在板凳上好凉。”

暗示意味十足的一句话，马嘉祺也终于肯给他一点面子，挑着眉问他。

"坐我腿上就不凉了？还是说你想做点什么运动暖和暖和？”

没有回答。丁程鑫把所有的答案藏在吻里。  
02.那就稍微做点美妙的事情吧

马嘉祺的手撩开宽松的衣服下摆，里面全是温热的触感，丁程鑫这个年纪的男孩子早就长了腿毛，只有丁程鑫的腿只是有着细细的绒毛，摸起来倒像是个水蜜桃。

尤其屁股像个水蜜桃。

丁程鑫全身上下没有哪有块多余的赘肉，就是屁股上这两坨。马嘉祺伸手拍了拍，随意的在手里捏成各种形状。

“你要...在这做？”

丁程鑫保持着一 丝理智，教室的门没有锁，他们和窗外也就仅仅隔了一层窗帘屋内可以清楚的听到外面的打闹声。

马嘉祺却没有停下来的意思，放过丁程鑫被蹂躏的像两片玫瑰花瓣的嘴唇，一口咬上他的喉结，埋在他修长的颈间。

他的身体可真是宝物，仰起头棱角分明的下颌线，瓷白皮肤，上颤抖的两点红豆。如果丁程鑫是杯酒，那马嘉祺喝口就上头。

“你都脱光了不做浪费。”  
大腿根被明显的炙热硬物抵住，丁程鑫自己情况也没好到哪去，咬着牙任最后一丝残存的理智也被情欲淹没。

丁程鑫被他摸的浑身发软，把头靠在他的肩膀上，红唇张合着小猫一样的哼哼。紧涩的后穴被硬物抵住，没有润滑剂只靠身体分泌的润滑远远不够。

“啧。怎么还是这么紧。”

手指借着小嘴张合的瞬间进去了一点，没有多久又被挤了出来，马嘉祺硬的难受，丁程鑫还趴在他身上， 乳珠蹭着他的衣服，意乱情迷。

不知道马嘉祺从旁边桌子里拿了什么，丁程鑫就感觉下身突然一凉，后穴猛地收缩排斥手指的进入。

“你用了什么...”

丁程鑫把脸抬起来一点，整个人懵懵懂懂泛着情欲的红，顺着马嘉祺的手指看下去，是他女同桌的芦荟胶。

冰凉的膏体慢慢在后穴里融化，他已经能听到手指进出带来的咕叫站的水声，声音在空旷的教室里无限放大，丁程鑫下身然悉的情朝翻涌，他伸出舌头找马嘉祺索吻。  
后穴已经被开拓到三个手指自由出入了，难言的酸涩和痛痒从后穴腾升，丁程鑫不安的扭了扭屁股，想凑到那个更大更热的硬物上面去。

抬高了腰肢准备坐下去，却被马嘉祺一把拦住，丁程鑫尝试挣扎却始终和他想要的那根打着擦边球，丁程鑫被情欲折磨的红了眼，晶莹在眼里打转，喊马嘉祺的声音软软糯糯又带了一丝哭腔。

“说。今天做错什么了。”

“呜...”

丁程鑫的脑子一片空白，只有一个意识在告诉他想要被填满。他讨好的捧起马嘉祺的脸，细细的啄他的鼻尖眼睛，喉咙里只能发出一些无意义的音节。

“乖乖认错，说一个我进去一点。”

丁程鑫的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉了下来，咬着嘴唇声音极其惹人怜爱。

“不该...打雪仗...”

后穴内的软肉感受到了性器的入侵，迫不及待的吸住想要它去到更深的地方。  
马嘉祺也没那么好受，丁程鑫的小穴里又湿又软，有种一把把丁程鑫按到底的冲动，只是进去前端被包裹，血液里就在叫嚣着进攻，他深吸了一口气。 

“还有呢？”

“乱跑...”

“继续。”

丁程鑫张了张嘴,说出口的话都变成了呜咽，他再也不想什么做爱之外的事情，凑到马嘉祺的耳边开始撒娇。

“哥哥就操一下...里面好痒...”

扶着丁程鑫腰肢的手突然松开，呻吟都变的甜腻软绵，被填满的满足感蔓延四肢百骸，丁程鑫望着天花板失了神，马嘉祺把他的腿掰开到最大限度，抵着身后的桌子大开大合的顶弄。

“啊...哥哥好棒...”

怀里的人被操的迷迷糊糊，顺着他向上顶弄的动作扭动腰肢，迎合马嘉祺的进攻，还不忘在他耳边胡言乱语，湿漉漉的眸子溢满春水。  
“宝贝今天声音叫这么大，不怕整栋楼都听见吗？”

丁程鑫软了身子，差点忘了他们现在是在教室里做爱，羞耻感和下身源源不断的顶到敏感点的电流一样的快感拥而上，丁程鑫的皮肤都被烧成了粉红色。

“那...怎么...办？”

丁程鑫粘粘糊糊的凑过去吻马嘉祺的下巴，扇动着沾上晶莹的睫毛，仰着脸看马嘉祺，一副懵懂清纯的样子，可眼角的红晕和嘴里溢出的呻吟又魅惑淫/荡。

“宝贝自己动好不好？”

马嘉祺伸出手拍了拍丁程鑫的屁股，丁程鑫小幅度的动了动，性器却达不到马嘉祺刚刚冲撞时的深度，敏感点还在体内发烫。

丁程鑫难耐咬着手指，刘海湿漉漉的趴在额头上，用膝盖蹭马嘉祺的腰侧让他动一动。

“想要吗？”

果然看的书多折磨人的方法也就多，丁程鑫撇着嘴哼哼唧唧。

“那应该怎么说？”

马嘉祺居高临下的看着软在怀里的他，马嘉祺从来不是什么正经人，教他说的自然也不是什么正经话。

“上面的小嘴只给你亲...”

丁程鑫凑到马嘉祺耳朵旁边，含住他的耳垂含糊不清的压低的声音。

“下面...只给你操...”

情欲把他卷人海底肆意沉溺，又似海岸灯塔照耀璀璨。丁程鑫主动把小舌交给马嘉祺吸吮舔弄，下身的快感如电流般刺激的他卖力的吸着巨物，马嘉祺加快了身下的动作，肉棒在体内感受甬道紧致松弛的变化，每次和丁程鑫的欢愉都能给他带来极致的快感。他咬上丁程鑫的锁骨，射在他身体里，丁程鑫仰着头，餍足的快感让他久久不能回神。

情潮过后丁程鑫趴在他身上喘息，温热的呼吸在耳边缠绵，撩的马嘉祺还在他身体里的性器又硬了起来。

“不要了...”

“最后一次。”

怎么可能最后一次。直到快上课的时候，马嘉祺才给丁程鑫套了几件衣服请了假背出教室，他把自己的帽子戴在丁程鑫头上，头上的小毛球随着走路左右摇晃。

“你这个骗子。”

丁程鑫后穴里还惯满了马嘉祺的精液，黏黏糊糊弄的他难受的很。

“能骗到你也算我的本事。”


End file.
